stickuniversalfandomcom-20200213-history
STICK 2: Shadows Of Osaka
STICK 2: Shadows of Osaka (S.T.I.C.K: Kega no Mumei Toshi; lit "Unnamed City Darkness") is the second game of the STICK Franchise main series. Story A year has passed since the STICK's defeat at Registan (United States), nobody had heard of anything about the faction until... It came suddenly, a telegraph from the unnamed country at East Asia. It says that STICK activity has became frequent over there. It also said something about the STICK allying themselves with someone. Considering that most of East Asia is still under STICK control, the HMF made the decision to send in the RAIDERS to investigate. What awaits David, Edge, and Alice as they heads toward the Land of the Rising Sun? Plot As the RAIDERS are transported to Japan (unnamed in the game), their transport is shot down before reaching dry land, so the group is forced to engage the STICK's naval forces. After doing so, they find themselves at their destination, which is crawling with STICK forces (including the new female soldiers). What happens over here depends on whether the player can avoid detection. If the player gets detected, they will be engaged by the enemy forces (being the only mission with no boss). If not, the battle is skipped, and the group proceeds to the meeting area, where they meet the Japanese Raider: Takagi Kobayashi. New Contents STICK 2 introduces the female soldiers as an addition to the STICK Army. It is also the first game to have an aquatic stage (however, later games have underwater ones). This game also has the only decisive objective in the franchise, as it isn't completely necessary to avoid detection (although doing so makes the entire mission easier). Bugs and Glitches *There is a bug regarding the Ninja enemy's dodge rating: the enemy will dodge every ranged attacks, even the undodgable ones. *Another bug involves the raid on the converted Governor's Mansion: the player will take damage for no apparent reason as long as there is one alive Assassin Maid in the room. Trivia #The Japanese name of this game doesn't match it's English name. In Japanese, it is called "Unnamed City Darkness"; in English, it is "Shadows of Osaka". #The name "Shadows of Osaka" may not be canon, as countries in the STICK universe are all single-district countries (meaning no separations such as Tokyo and Kyoto). The name is probably given in accordance to the geographical location of the game's setting: in Osaka, Japan. #Then again, it may be an error as well, since the World map (which in this game only shows Japan) is pointing the setting at Kagoshima. #As with all countries in the STICK universe, several famous structures in Japan are missing, such as the Osaka Dome and Tokyo Tower. #Ironically, the Shadows Blade Clan infantries (Crusaders, Valkyrie Archers, Samurais, Shinobi, etc) recurred in future instalments of the franchise even though the ending clearly shows the disbandment of the clan. Perhaps those are actual recruits of Sticktopia denizens instead of the clansmembers. Category:Games Category:Main series